1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ready-to-assemble furniture and more particularly to a fully upholstered, ready-to-assemble chaise lounge and sofa that can be assembled by a consumer using a single Allen wrench.
2. Background of the Invention
Ready-to-assemble furniture is furniture which is packaged for shipment in disassembled form, with assembly to be done by the consumer or end user. Examples of existing ready-to-assemble non-upholstered furniture include bookcases, television stands, and simple chairs and benches.
The field of ready-to-assemble furniture packaged for retail sale has generally been limited to pieces of furniture which are utilitarian and non-upholstered. As such, prior ready-to-assemble furniture does not satisfy the need for pieces of fully upholstered furniture such as chaise lounges or sofas, which can serve as the primary pieces of furniture within a living room, den or other room in a home. A few attempts at fully upholstered sofas and the like have been made previously. However, prior art designs for fully upholstered, ready-to-assemble furniture have tended to lack comfort, be pedestrian in appearance and have complicated assembly procedures.
A need exists in the art for comfortable, stylish, fully upholstered, ready-to-assemble chaise lounges and sofas that are of high quality, compact and easily transportable when dissembled, and yet can be readily assembled by a consumer with simple hand tools.